


Loose Lips

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, keith is a little oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Shiro takes some medicine for his injury, but he may had taken a little too much.





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic from my tumblr! I fixed a few things, hope you like it.   
> Enjoy!

Shiro’s eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He winced, grabbing onto his side as it throbbed in pain.

“Lay back down,” He heard Allura’s gentle voice above him. He continued to sit up. He looked around, getting his bearings. He was back in the medbay of the ship with the other Paladins surrounding him. His limbs felt heavy and sluggish like he had been drugged.

Then he remembered that he had been. After responding to a distress signal that turned out to be a trap, Shiro had taken a bad blow to the ribs when he had to circle around to help Pidge. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but the healing pods were experiencing some difficulties and Coran hadn’t gotten them fully functional yet. It left them having to deal with his injury the way they would have back home.

He’d been given some sort of pain relief medication that knocked him out for a few hours.

“Ulaz said you only have heavy bruising on your ribs, and that you should be fine,” Allura explained once she saw Shiro had no intentions of staying down. “I’m sorry about earlier we miscalculated the dose and it left you, indispose for a little while.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked in confusion as he tried to shake the cobwebs off.

“You were really high,” Hunk informed him as he passed him a small bowl of food goo.

Shiro sighed, but accepted the food. His stomach growled informing him it had been a while since he had a proper meal.

“I wasn’t difficult to handle was I?” Shiro asked before eating a spoonful.

“I wouldn’t say you were difficult,” Keith looked a little amused.

“Okay,” Shiro took the bait. “What did I do?” Keith was giving him that know-it-all smirk that he only gets when Shiro’s embarrassed himself in some way. Since they’ve known each other Shiro had seen that look, more times then he would like to admit.

“Well you said a lot of stuff,” Hunk tried to explain but Lance elbowed him looking worried.

“It couldn’t be that bad.” Shiro chuckled nervously. The group passed a look around as if they weren’t sure how to explain to him what he had done. “Was it?”

“No,” Pidge said. “You mostly went on about how much you care about the team. Stuff like that. You were kind of dopy and happy.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Keith smirked.

“Just spit it out Keith,” Shiro sighed.

Keith was all too happy to do so.

“If you want the summarized version. After a while of Ulaz taking care of you, you decided to tell him your exact opinion of him.”

“That’s it?” Shiro asked confused as he took another bite. It wasn’t like he thought poorly of Ulaz so he couldn’t think of anything he could have said that would lead to conflict.

“Well, you couldn’t help but tell him how cute you thought he was, and how you know you shouldn’t be attracted to him, but you are. And he’s just so sexy, and you said something about being willing to let him bend you over the couch.”

Shiro’s mouth hung open as Keith kept explaining, “You were all over him. Well, you were as well as you could be while being drugged. But we stopped you before you could show him how flexible you were.”

A silence fell over the room.

“No,” Shiro said in disbelief.

“Yes,” Keith nodded.

“No,” Shiro groaned running his hands over his face. “How bad did I get?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Around a seven. Defiantly not your sluttiest but also not your best.” Keith pats him on the back.

“Tell me that Keith is exaggerating,” Shiro pleaded.

“That more or less sums it up,” Allura admitted.

“Weren’t you wondering why he isn’t here? He’s always here when you’re injured,” Keith went on. “We couldn’t get you to settle down until he left the room.”

“How did he take it?” Shiro asked.

“He was pretty composed until you tried to kiss him,” Keith said.

Shiro groaned, “No.”

”Yes.”

“Please tell me that was the end of it,” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Keith still looked amused.

“Is he still on the ship?” Shiro asked. Ulaz came along sometimes to assist on certain missions. He only stayed for a few days at a time.

“The mission he’s here for isn’t completed yet,” Allura reminded him. “Remember he’s supposed to be here long term this time?”

”What are you going to do when you see him again?” Pidge asked.

“I’ll talk to him,” Shiro said. It was the mature thing to do and the fastest way to clear the air. They were supposed to be saving the universe, not spending his time worrying about what he’d done while high. He had to apologize for his behavior and hope that he hadn’t damaged their relationship.

~.~.~.~.~

“Hey,” Shiro found Ulaz on the observation deck. It had become their special spot to sit and talk since they were first reunited.

“Are you feeling better?” Ulaz asked as Shiro sat down next to him.

“Yes,” Shiro said.

“Any pain in your ribs?”

“A little but I’m fine,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you, about earlier. I’m sorry about how I was acting. Normally I wouldn’t do stuff like that. I don’t know what came over me. Well, it was the medication, but you know what I mean.”

“Normally?” Ulaz asked. “Do you mean your actions were solely based on your intoxication?” Ulaz’s ears drooped as if he was saddened by Shiro’s words.

“Yes. I’m not the type of person to act out like that.”

“Then your words, they also drug induced?”

“I don’t remember everything I said. I had to ask the others, and they gave me a basic outline of what happened.”

“I see,” Ulaz frowned.

“What did I say?” Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but this seemed to be really important to Ulaz.

“You said that you always admired my kindness,” Ulaz started to explain. “And that you were glad we met. You also mentioned you thought me to be attractive. You said that if we weren’t in the middle of a war that you would have romanced me by now.”

“Wait that’s it?” Shiro questioned.

“After a while, things got a little inappropriate and your comments became sexual.”

“I see,” Shiro blushed.

“Did you mean it?” Ulaz asked again. There was a longing in his voice, and he looked at Shiro with apprehension: hopeful that Shiro’s words had meant something.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to say. He was too embarrassed. But if he denied his true feelings right now he would push Ulaz away. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get a chance like this again.

“I didn’t mean to say all that. But you have been on my mind for quite some time now.” Shiro admitted. Ulaz’s ears perked up at that and Shiro hand to take a deep breath to find the courage to continue. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you and I’m sorry you found out the way you did.” He couldn’t find the right words to express what he was feeling. And it wasn’t helping that Ulaz had yet to break eye contact. It had Shiro’s stomach up in knots.

“I too would like to court you,” Ulaz hesitantly put his hand over Shiro’s. “If you would let me.”

“I’d like that,” Shiro blushed. He couldn’t hold back his smile as he gave Ulaz’s hand a squeeze. He guessed something good did come out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> ~TA DA~  
> I hope you like it! And if would love to hear what you guys think about this one! Drop me a comment and let me know!


End file.
